35 Going On 16
by soulevans31
Summary: On the morning of Ed and Winry's wedding anniversary they discover that they've been turned into 16 year olds again. They now have to go on another adventure to Central but this time with their kids in tow but now their almost the same age as them. Secrets are revealed as they dive deeper into a new mystery. Set post promised day
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was falling asleep last night but didn't register the idea until I was in the shower later today. I was such a powerful idea I had to even skip my usual 'write it out on paper before the computer' philosophy. So here you go!**

As Ed slowly woke up that morning he could already tell his kids were up before him. This was no surprise to him. They had always been early risers especially when it came to today. Today was his and Winry's wedding anniversary. Al and his new wife Mei had even come over for the occasion He wanted to surprise Maes (15) and Nina (13) by sneaking downstairs. As he made his way something felt ….off, heavier and somehow (god forbid) shorter. But he just passed it off as early morning sluggishness. When he peeked around the corner of the stairs he could hear the hushed whispers and the muffled movements of his two children. Maes had grown up to be almost a perfect match to his father. He had more of a dirty blond color but had the same shocking golden eyes even, though he taller than Ed was at this age and had short hair there was no mistaking him for anyone else's kid. Nina for that matter was also the spitting image of Winry but her hair was also short, she had it where it went just passed her chin.

As Ed just into the doorway of the kitchen thoroughly scaring his kids. As they turned around laughing Nina was the first to see him. She quickly grabbed her brother and dragged him away from their father.

"What is it Nina," Maes asked his terrified sister before really focusing on Edward, "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm your father, who do …you…think …I …am?" By the time he finished the sentence he realized that he was eye-level with his daughter and was looking UP at his son. He quickly rushed to the bathroom but when he saw his reflection in the mirror he screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" As soon as those words left his mouth Winry was down stairs throwing a wrench at his head and yelling at him to be quiet.

"And what time do you call this Ed. All I wanted today was to sleep in but of course you won't let that happen will you!" As he sat up rubbing his new found bump, she realized why he had yelled, "Ed why do you look 16 again!" and that's exactly what it looked like. He was wearing his normal pajamas but his auto mail arm was back along with his former height. Winry also looked like she had just woken up as a sixteen year old once again. Then Winry realized that her children had been standing in the room the entire time. "Maes, Nina I'm so sorry you have to see us this way. No matter what we're going to fix this, won't we Edward." The commanding tone didn't go unnoticed by her husband as he kept looking in the mirror.

"Yes of course we are. Don't worry we may look different but we're still your parents." Ed made his way over to Winry taking hold of her hand. Just then they heard what sounded like Al screaming. Both of the former adults took off running toward the direction of the spare room Al and Mei were staying in.

Nina and Maes stood in the kitchen in a complete daze. The breakfast they had been preparing was now forgotten. "They have some serious explaining to do but I believe them", stated Nina from behind her older brothers back.

"Me too", he started walking in the direction they had disappeared to, "know lets go find out what got Uncle Al all worked up about.

**I realize that this first chapter is really short but I'll try to get the second chapter up later tonight. This just felt like a good spot for the first cliffhanger. If you have any questions regarding anything about the story or characters please review.**

**p.s. I realize that the kids names aren't original but all other names just seemed to wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got chapter 2 up so quickly! This story just won't leave me alone no matter what! I do realize that my last chapter was so extremely short and I apologize but this chapter will be longer. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned fmab this would not be called fan fiction**

As the two kids walked into the spare room currently occupying Uncle Al and Aunt Mei they were shocked to say the least. Ed had punched the wall with his now auto mail right arm, Winry was sitting next to and seemed to be comforting a huge suit of armor, then there was this little Xingese girl was crying and hugging the armor.

"How could this have happened, I settled the score with truth by giving up my ability all those years ago. So why have all of us suddenly rebounded to the way we were before." Ed was pissed. No one in the room answered knowing that if they answered they were going to get a full-blown Ed rant.

Maes and Nina stood in the doorway awkwardly not really knowing what to do. "Mom who are these people?" Nina said walking over to her mother, staring at the two seemingly new comers.

"Sweet heart, this is your Uncle Al and Aunt Mei as they were nineteen years ago." She said as she gazed sadly at the armor. In all their lives Maes and Nina had never known Al to be as big as he was right now. It surely couldn't be their Uncle under that suit.

"So you're telling us that when dad was sixteen he was short and had an auto mail arm but Uncle wore a huge suit of armor all the time. That just doesn't make any sense!" Maes was obviously confused by the whole situation and being Ed's son, he didn't like when he couldn't figure something out by himself.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED A SHRIMP BY NORMAL PEOPLE'S STANDARDS!"Ed ranted just like he used to.

"Ed he didn't say any of that," Winry, Al and Mei said at the same time.

Eventually the were able to calm Ed down then all the former adults then looked at each other as if having a telepathic(1) conversation. They had agreed when Maes was born that they would never tell the kids about Ed's state alchemist license or the human transmutation. The kids knew that Winry's parents died in Ishval and that their father's mother died when he was young and their dad left them then came back right before he died. Ed had supposedly lost his leg in an accident but they were never told what kind. All the pictures from that time in their lives (when Al was in the armor) had been kept secret as well. They thought that when Ed and Al had gone to the east and west that that was there first time out of Resembool and before that they had just helped Winry at the auto mail shop.

"Then that settles it," Ed suddenly said, "We're going to have to visit that bastard of a Colonel(2) in Central if we have any chance of figuring this out." All the adults started nodding like it was the only sensible thing to do at the moment.

"Wait we're going to Central…. today!" both kids we're extremely excited. Even if their parents had just been turned into teenagers, they had never been out of Resembool before in their lives.

"Alright everyone it's time to get dressed we have long train ride ahead of us," As the two kids ran upstairs talking about what Central would be like the former adults stayed behind.

"Brother, if I'm back in the armor …does that mean you have your alchemy back." Al asked after making sure that Maes and Nina were out of ear shoot.

"Only one way to find out right," Ed brought his hands together in his familiar clapping style then brought his left hand to his right arm. At first nothing happened but then blue light accompanied by small amounts of lightning lit up the room. When it died down the top plate on his auto mail had extended into a blade. Then Ed changed it back before Winry could find a wrench to hit him with.

"Dammit truth, we had a deal. Al's soul for my arm then my alchemy for his body." Ed said once again punching the wall.

"Punching the wall won't help anything. You should just go call the Colonel and tell him we're coming for a visit." Winry said in her best calming voice, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"You're right Win, I'll call that bastard after we get dressed," As he and Winry slowly made their way upstairs they could hear the sounds of their children packing bags for their trip to Central. "So do we even have clothes that will fit us any more? I know that I can always use alchemy to change them but we should try to limit its use while the kids are around."

As they were looking luckily they found some old clothes that would fit them. Winry had on a white/cream colored tank top with a black mini-skirt and her old boots along with a black jacket. Ed had on his black tank top with his black jacket and his black leather pants with his old shoes with his trademark red coat and white gloves. He also put on his old silver pocket watch(3) just in case they might need it on the way.

"Ed why are you taking that old thing," Winry complained as they finished packing their bags for the trip. "The military knows that you're not with them anymore."

"Well at least I can use it to get into headquarters so we can see the Colonel right away." Ed started moving out of the room and down the stairs to meet everyone. "Hey Al are you okay with getting everything you might need."

"I'm fine Brother it's just that I never expected to be in the armor again," Al was sitting on the couch next to Mei.

"None of us expected this," Ed said as he walked up in front of Al, "but I promise we're going to figure this out as soon as we get to Central and talk to that bastard."

They we're all soon on there way out of 'town' to the train station. "Dad, I was just wondering…. why did you have such a bad taste in fashion as a teenager?" Maes asked as they waited after buying tickets.

"Really, that's the first thing you ask me. Not 'hey dad, why do you have an auto mail arm' or 'why is Uncle Al in a suit of armor'. Well I'll tell you something mister, this was very fashionable when I was sixteen." Just then the train pulled up.

'**The power of telepathy conveniently awaken within me! Elric brother telepathy!' Writing this made me think back and I couldn't help but include it**

**If you don't know that he's referring to Mustang you have not watched a single episode **

**I'm saying that they let him keep the watch as a symbol of the new government's gratitude towards what he did to save them.**

**Thank you as always for reading my story. Any questions or comments please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 time! I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, favorited or alerted. You are all helping this story get written quicker. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned fmab it would have continued with more adventures like this.**

When the train pulled up, everyone who had been listening to the slowly escalading conversation was jarred out of their thoughts. As they all boarded the train there were different thoughts running through everyone's minds**. **Maes and Nina were just so excited to be finally leaving Resembool. Ed was furiously thinking about any and all ways this could have happened. Winery was concerned about her children's well-being like any good mother but her thoughts were more focused on what they would soon learn. Al was just trying to make the best of his situation once again. Finally Mei, with tears still in her eyes, was focusing on comforting Al while thinking up different ways to change him back. When they found their compartment they started noticing stares and odd looks in their direction.

"What's their problem anyway, "Ed asked in a tone most would call 'pissy'.

"Well what would you think if you saw a large group of teenagers with a suit of armor on a train headed for Central Ed,"Winry was not happy about having to deal with him acting just as childish as he used to.

"Ahem… is it question time yet or do we have to wait longer for some explanations, "Nina asked in her ever polite voice.

"Sure honey, but you have to understand that we can't answer everything just yet and some of what you may find out won't be happy." Winry said glance at Ed and Al as she said it.

"I want to know why you now have an auto mail arm as well as your leg?" Maes was speaking his mind and just blurting out the questions just as his dad. "People don't just grow back arms ya'know."

Ed and Al glanced at each other, debating whether or not to tell the whole complicate truth. Ed finally sighed knowing that was no way to lie themselves out of it.

"First you should understand that what we did was illegal and it was a miracle we made out with our lives." Al got very serious then looked at his brother signaling for him to continue.

"When Al and I were little we started reading alchemy books and quickly began practicing it. The main reason was because it made our mother happy. But in the year 1904 she became very sick and ended up passing away. Any questions so far." Ed was trying to avoid the end of the story, he wanted to keep his kids ignorant for as long as possible.

"So you're saying that you were an alchemist when you were young." Maes said in a skeptical tone. "But I thought alchemy was really complicated for most people.

" Well me and your father are not most people." Al said figuring that they were going to have to do some alchemy for Maes and Nina to really accept the story.

"After our mother died we decided to bring her back by using a forbidden form of alchemy know as human transmutation. We had been studying for a few years before we realized we were going to need an alchemy teacher for some of it." Ed continued.

"What was your alchemy teacher like, dad? "Nina asked. She had been interested in alchemy but had never expressed these feelings to anyone but her best friend Amanda.

"She was…. _Scary_….. ", The brothers said together practically shaking.

"I heard she had become good friends with Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong", Al said, still shaking, turns to Ed, "maybe we'll see her in Central."

"If she does see us," Ed responded in a terrified voice, "Then she'll kill us for sure this time."

Then Al replied after a short (heh heh…short) pause, "IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU BROTHER!"

"WE LIVED A GOOD LIFE, RIGHT AL!" the two brothers erupting into comical tears as they held each other imaging what horrors awaited them if they were to run into their teacher.

Everyone else in the compartment sat there watching as they just let them calm down by themselves.

"Mom have you met this _scary_ alchemy teacher before." Maes asked while his father and Uncle tried to calm down.

"I've met her but I think Mei has net her more than me actually.' Winry said gesturing to Mei to continue.

"I understand why they would be scared of her because she can get very 'intense' when she's angry, but overall she's actually a really caring person." Mei once again had her high-pitched little girl voice. "They just know that she'll be mad at them if she see's them again because of all the work that was lost when we changed.

Just then they heard running on the roof of the train. The footsteps seemed to stop every few seconds then continue down the length of the car. When the footsteps stopped above them Ed ,who had finally snapped out of his 'mood' moved toward the window as a familiar mask made it's appearance.

"Lan Fan," all the former adults in the compartment said at once. Like them it seemed that she had been made younger once again.

"Edward, Alphonse I'm so glad I found someone." She opened the window and crawled into the compartment. "It looks like the same thing happened to you as it happened to us."

"What's wrong I assume that idiot prince is with you." Ed said with a concerned face.

"That's the problem," Lan Fan was slightly out of breath, "The Young lord has been taken hostage by terrorists!"

**Ohh Noooo the idiot prince has been taken hostage! I know it seems a little OOC for Lan Fan to leave him but she has her reasons.**

**Let me know if this chapter length is good or if you guys want longer chapters. Just remember that with longer chapters come longer wait between chapters.**

**Any comments, questions or ideas please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review! These reviews are the things propelling this story forward. I'm sorry about the late review but real life got in the way as always. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: why would I be writing fan fiction if I owned it.**

They all stared dumbfounded at the Xingese bodyguard currently inhabiting their train compartment.

"What do you mean the idiot prince is being held hostage?" Ed questions her, "Shouldn't you have you just kicked their butts and thrown them off the train already!?"

"The young lord ordered me to leave him and go find help as the are skilled alchemists, like yourselves, and have the entire train littered with alchemic bombs." She seemed genuinely scared which put meant they were in some real danger.

"So any alchemic reaction in the wrong spot could blow us all to high heaven." Everyone looked surprised at the one who spoke. Nina looked up sheepishly, having been broken of her focus when the whole compartment turned its attention to her.

"Alphonse, who are these kids riding with you," Lan Fan asked worriedly because if dangerous people were to hear of the young lord's situation it would surely turn out for the worst.

"Lan Fan I would like you to meet my niece Nina and my nephew Maes." Al said proudly pointing at each child as their name was called.

"But Edward that would mean that they are your children." Lan Fan stared almost disbelievingly at Ed, "But they are so well mannered they couldn't possibly get that much from you then.

"What do you mean by that. Are you suggesting that I'm not a well mannered person," Ed was slowly rising from his seat looking absolutely murderous.

"Hey, people, shouldn't we be more focused on saving this 'young lord' or whatever of hers." As Maes said this it seemed to snap everyone out of the daze that had fallen over them.

The gears in Ed's head started turning trying desperately to figure out a way to get everyone out of this unharmed. Just then a big goon walked into the car carrying a heavy looking gun and a bandana wrapped around the bottom half of the face. He sauntered in looking so absolutely confident about their plan that nothing could go wrong. Then it clicked. These guys were way to over-confident. They thought nothing could go wrong. But if something did, like maybe a certain alchemist screwed up their precious plan, it would all fall apart.

** "**Everyone listen up!" The goon lazily shouted getting everyone's attention. "This is a robbery so when my friend here comes around to your compartment you will give up any and all valuable belongings on you. If there's any trouble I will be forced to use this here gun. And I'm sure no one wants that's to happen right?" The sickly sweet and completely false tone the over large goon had used made Edward want to punch this man in the face even more than he already did. Lan Fan had disappeared out of the window as soon has the second man, a smaller and more skittish version of the original goon, reached their compartment. He opened the door and held out the bag expecting the persons inside to do as they were told. He was terribly mistaken.

He had fallen back out of the compartment out cold. Ed had given his newfound rage an outlet as he sent a metal leg to the man's 'pride' followed instantly by an auto mail fist to the face. The original goon stood for a second in utter amazement. As the man regained his senses he walked quickly over to the compartment only to be met by a huge suit of armor walking out to check on the smaller goon his older brother had knocked out. The man's head connected to the chest plate of the surprised younger Elric instantly knocking the man out.

The older brother peered out from behind the suit of armor to see what had just happened. "Way to go Al, I think that's a new record!" Ed said as he made a few air punches into the empty space in front of him.

"Brother, I really don't think we should be keeping track of how fast we were able to knock out all the bad guys in one room." Al was bending over now making sure that they hadn't injured the two goons other than just knock them out.

"Why not, I think it's important to be able to track the progress you make with skills such as fighting." Lan Fan had suddenly reappeared next to Ed completely scaring everyone when she let her presence be known.

The other passengers in the car looked on with heavy worry at the group of seemingly young teenagers gathered at the center. Some people had hints of recognition in their eyes as they looked at Ed and Al the most noticeable of the group.

"Are you really sure that'll work." Ed had been to busy listening to Lan Fan's plan to pay any attention to the stares and whispers coming from the rest of the car, "It just seems to simple to work. But it has worked before.*"

"Just make sure to limit your use of alchemy and in May's case alchestry." Al said, "we still don't know how to detect these new alchemic bombs without setting them off completely. Winry, Maes, Nina and May will stay behind and make sure these goons don't wake up long enough to send any signal to the boss. Ed and I will travel trough the cars slowly making distractions in each car while Lan Fan travels on the roof to make it to the Lin's car so she can assess the situation before we get there."

"Alright everyone knows what to do," the only answer he got was grim stress filled nods, "good, then lets move out."

**Central City POV**

Major General Roy Mustang rolled out of bed as the phone rang. Wanting to ensure that his wife, Riza Hawkeye-Mustang got enough sleep seeing as this was their first day off in months. All they wanted to do was relax from the normal stresses of military work. He had been made Major General not to long after the new committee appointed Olivier the position of Furher. There was a simple explanation as to why Mustang had not gotten the position first, she simply had a higher rank then Mustang at the time the decision was made. Although he understood why she was chosen he was not going to give them another opportunity to pass the torch to someone else. He had been making sure to advance in rank and keep in good favor with the committee members to ensure his place at the top. Fullmetal was on the phone saying something about needing to see Mustang about something important and that he'll tell him when he gets there. After he had hung up he tried to go back to sleep but gave up after thirty minutes of staring at the ceiling. Knowing that he had hours before Ed arrived kept his day fairly open. As he shuffled to the bathroom he felt better than he had in years. Mustang thought it strange but paid no mind. He only took serious notice as he got out of his morning shower. While he had wiped away the condensation that had gathered on the mirror he took one look at himself and yelled for Riza, no longer concerned of waking her up or not.

"What's wrong," she said as she busted down the door blocking her way to her husband. She had her gun in her hand and a look of worry on her face until she looked directly at Mustang.

"What happened to you," Now knowing that there was no immediate danger she lowered her trusty weapon and stare at his face even more.

"I could say the same to you," once he had taken a good look at her face it seemed the same thing had happened to both of them. "It seems that we look the same we did almost twenty years ago. I wonder if the same thing happened to Fullmetal."

"What do you mean, sir?" She looked at him in the way that said _if you don't spit it out soon you might have a few more holes in your head than you may like_.

"He called me earlier telling me that he needed to talk to me about something and was coming to town for a visit." No sooner had he said that than the phone had started to ring. They both stood there for a few seconds taking in the new noise. But soon both husband and wife where rushing the phone with military sharpened reflexes.

Mustang managed to get to the phone first, picking it up he quickly talked into the receiver. "Ed is that you…"

The voice on the other end sounded tired and emotional, "No Boss, its Havoc. But you see, I've got a bit of a problem here…"

***i'm referring to the train scene in the manga and 2003 anime**

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! Sorry for the wait time but I had to catch up on some of the summer homework I haven't been doing. I'll try to update more before school starts but after that I'm not sure when the updates will come. If you have any comments, questions or ideas please drop me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the late update but I had summer homework and was battling a bad case of writer's block at the same time. I would also like to give a thumbs up and a virtual cookie to all that have reviewed! There have also been over 1,000 looks at my story! I didn't think that this story would get so popular this quickly! But to all of you that haven't reviewed yet… shame on you. Reviews are the things that feed the monster this story has become. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm so totally a cow with glasses **

**Train POV**

The brothers carefully searched the floor for any marks of a transmutation then Al very carefully transmuted ropes out of the floor to tie up the two knocked out goons. Luckily nothing exploded so Ed and Al were soon making their way through the rest of the train cars. Lan Fan had headed back up to the roof while Winry stood watch with her trusty wrench just itching for one of the goons to wake up. May, Nina and Maes stood outside their compartment talking about the beat way to keep all the goons on the train knocked out. They decided that they would trail a good distance behind the alchemists to make sure the goons they knocked out on the way stayed unconscious. Soon enough they had captured all of the goons and there was only one car left between the brothers and the captured Ling.

As they entered the next car they could hear Lan Fan up above them quietly sneaked along the roof to make it to the final train car before Ed and Al. The car was completely empty of passengers except one man down at the end of the car. He was sitting facing away from them, reading a newspaper, looking relaxed.

"Hey, did you happen to see any big stupid looking guys with guns walk through here." Ed called down to the man santering over to where he sat.

"Actually, I did happen to see some men fitting that description," the man slowly put down the newspaper standing up so that he was facing them. He seemed to be wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black vest as well as a pair of black pants. "It just so happens that they work for me right now."

"So you're saying that we managed to find the leader of the terrorist group, alone, with no help from his big bad guy friends. This has got to be my day, right Al."

"Brother, I don't think you should be happy about this," Al was already sick of the more immature Ed again, "We don't know why he's the leader. He could be the strongest one out of them. Or at least be the most manipulative."

"You should listen to the armor, boy. He does have the right idea about why I'm the leader of this rag-tag bunch of terrorists."

"Don't call me boy, I have a name you know!" Al could practically see the steam rising from his brother's head at the insult.

"Then let us make proper introductions, shall we," Then he bent down into a elegant bow, "My name is Colin Craze, leader of the terrorist organization known as Lightning Strike."

Ed didn't bother to do more than nod his head at the bow, "Edward Elric, State Alchemist."

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Al was getting into a fighting stance. He could tell Ed was also in a fighting stance but he hid it as not to alarm the enemy. They were still trying to information out of him after all.

"Really? You mean to tell me the little kid right here is a State Alchemist. But he's just short. What are you trying to do kid? Beat the record for the smallest State Alchemist in history?" Craze, just to piss Ed off more, bent down so that he was now at eye level with him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S CONSIDERED SMALLER THAN AN ATOM!"

"Well I don't care what you do as long as I can keep you from jeopardizing my plans for this mission," Craze finally seemed ready to get on with the inevitable fight that they were going to have. "Oh and I should let you know that this whole room is an alchemical bomb of my own design."

"Then that means you're an alchemist as well," Ed started coming at him but the terrorist leader was dodging all his punches. "HA! You've got to be one of the stupidest alchemists I have ever seen. You just limited yourself to almost all of the alchemical material we can use."

Ed then transmuted his automail arm into is signature blade and started slashing at Craze trying to at least scratch him up. But he had no such luck. Al didn't do any better as he traded places with Ed trying to hit him. But all Craze did was duck and dodge all of the swings that came his way.

"So the older brother is outfitted with automail and the younger one wears a suit of armor," he started smiling maniacally, "it seems that my special talent shall defiantly be required in this fight." Then he stopped moving and made the brothers pause just long enough to say, "I ask you, why do think I named this organization Lightning Strike."

"I don't know. Maybe you have a sick fascination with natural power or something even more ridiculous," Ed started trying once again to land a punch or make a scratch on the guy, but once again he just started dodging.

He then leapt back and away from them, "Wrong but I guess that it could work. The real reason is that the area I exceed in alchemy the most is in lightning alchemy."

At that moment he pointed his palm toward Edward. A tattoo was revealed but for a few excruciating moments nothing happened. Then without warning, with a bright flash and a huge crack of thunder, lightning shot out of nowhere and struck Ed on his metal arm. The pain was evident on his face as he took on an excess of electricity in his body. He was pushed back from the shire force of the strike. He ended up collapsing against the wall holding back his cries of pain and clutching his shoulder port in hope to relieve the pain. Al rushed over to make sure his brother was all right, effectively turning away from their enemy. Another bright flash and crack of thunder signaled that he had sent a bolt of thunder at Al this time. The armor cried out in surprise and was pushed to his knees. For a few moments he could feel the electricity course through his soul. He as visibly shaking as he stood up to face his opponent after Ed had given him a look of 'I'm alright just stop the crazy lunatic before he can hurt anybody else'.

"Those weren't fatal but if you insist in continuing this hopeless venture to defeat me, I will just have to start using more deadly bolts of lightning." Craze stood there completely unaffected by what had just occurred.

"I've beat serial killers tougher than you," Ed had now managed to stand up but his voice was still strained with pain. "You aren't as special as you think you are. The last terrorist leader I faced was some lunatic with automail named Bald. That also seemed to take place on a train as well." Ed had now worked his way up the car to stand next to Al once again. "What is it with terrorists and trains?"

"Brother you shouldn't be trying to fight so soon"

"I'll be fine Al. Besides, our first priority is to take out this bastard before he can do any serious damage to this train." Then Ed took this chance to lunge at Craze to try and cut the tattoo on his palm in half, but he dodged again but this time took a swing at Ed.

Even though Ed's movement had slowed due to the pain. He was still fast enough to dodge Craze and make an effective counter attack. The terrorist stepped away from him with his face contorted in anger and a bloody palm. But then his face changed to one of complete and utter confidence (Ed had seen it many times on the face of Mustang).

"You really thought I wouldn't be prepared for some thing like this?" Just then he held up his other hand revealing an identical transmutation circle.

**Central City POV**

Husband and wife aka Mustang and Hawkeye stood frozen in place as they listened to Havoc at the other end of the phone. Apparently the same thing happened to him as it did to them except he had once again been paralyzed from the waste down. When he had woken up that morning, as he tried to get out of bed, he realized that he once again couldn't move or feel his legs. He sounded even more defeated than the first time he had lost the use of his legs. Mustang had told him to call in sick for the rest of the week and told he would approve his sick time as soon as he got back from vacation. He also told Havoc that he would get in contact with Dr. Marcoh and see when he could come to fix him up again. Then as soon as he hung up the phone he had Hawkeye start calling the other members of his team to see if the strange phenomenon had occurred to them as he went and went to get changed. When he got back Hawkeye confirmed that Breda, Falman and Fuery had all experienced the same thing and had told them to all take sick leave for at least the day.

Then, as she left to go get dressed as well, he called up Dr. Marcoh. "Hello, Dr. Marcoh, this is Major General Mustang calling from Central."

"I haven't heard from you in a while Roy. How are things with you and Riza?"

"They're good but I was calling to find out if anything strange happened to you this morning."

"Yes, actually. It seems that I have gotten younger overnight. Why, did the same thing happen to you as well?"

"It appears so. Me, my wife, my entire team, and possibly fullmetal have once again been made young once more. But that's not the only reason I'm calling. Do you remember when you had to fix Havoc's legs using the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes, why, did something happen to you again?"

"It appears that when he got younger, it undid what you had done. Now he needs your help again to regain the use of his legs once more."

"Well, the philosopher's stone has lost a lot of its power over the years but I should still, at least be able to reconnect his nerves."

"Thank you Doctor. When do you think you can make it out here?"

"I have some appointments coming up but after that I'll be free, so I'm thinking I could be out there in a few days time."

"Alright, thank you again. Be sure to contact me as soon as you in the city so I can come and pick you up. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Roy. I'll see you in a few days."

By the time the phone call had ended Hawkeye was dressed and ready to head over to Havoc's place.

As soon as they got there they heard Havoc yell for them to use the key under the doormat since he couldn't open the door for them. They managed to open the door and make their way to his bedroom where they found him in bed waiting for them.

**What will happen to our favorite brothers!? How is Havoc going to deal with being a cripple again!? You'll find out next time…. BUT ONLY IF I GET MORE OF YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**p.s. woohoo! This is my longest chapter so far! I doubled my minimum goal for this chapter!**

**I also have anonymous review activated (THIS MEANS YOU HONEY CHERRY)**


End file.
